


A City in the Clouds.

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cloud City, F/F, F/M, Finnx3, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a prompt that i got for FINNx3,<br/>"Both Finn and Rey grew up in a place where they couldn't go anywhere for themselves, so now they like to take a ship and just fly wherever they want just because they can. Sometimes Poe will come with and give them a tour of some out of the way planet he knows of, and Finn can finally see the galaxy he lives in for the first time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A City in the Clouds.

Finn, has been to many systems as a trooper. Wherever the order needed him he went. But he’s never traveled, he’s never truly experienced another planet’s culture or anything like that. Poe had suggested that after the destruction of Starkiller, him, Finn, and Rey go on a mini vacation. Rey was excited, but Finn was nervous. What if the First Order was still looking for him? Reluctantly, he joined Rey and Poe in Poe’s shuttle. 

“So,” Poe said leaning back in the pilot’s chair, “where do you guys wanna go?” Finn bit his lip and looked dumbfounded. He realized that he didn’t even know the name of any planets of any sort. 

“Umm, what about Cloud City?” Rey’s voice piqued up. Finn turned to study her. 

“Cloud City?” Poe questioned. Rey nodded. 

“I saw it on a post card once, I’ve always wanted to go.” Poe nodded. 

“BB-8,” BB-8 quipped up from out side he ship, “Set a course for Cloud City!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT: Rey actually _did_ know about cloud city. She had a post card of one. "Cloud City was notable enough to warrant the existence of postcards that included such phrases as "Wish You Were Here" in Aurebesh. One such card found its way to Rey while scavenging on the planet Jakku.[5]" _[Source](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_City)_
> 
> Anyway, this is the first fic I've ever written for Finnrey/Stormpilot/Jedistormpilot... so I hope you liked it!!! Haha
> 
> Come say whattup at my tumblr, [otp-kylux](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
